legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
"Chapter 8" is the eighth episode, and first season finale of Legion. It aired on March 29, 2017 as the eighth episode overall. Synopsis David faces his biggest challenge yet Legion - Episode 1.08 - Chapter 8 (Season Finale) - Promo, Promotional Photos & Press Release. Plot The episode opens with a brief summary on what has happened to Clark since Chapter 1. Despite the assumption that Clark perished in the explosion, he actually survived. Clark suffered third degree burns over 40% of his body and slowly recovered in the hospital. His husband, Daniel, and their child would often visit him until he woke up from his coma. After being discharged from the hospital, Clark returned home where Daniel took care of him. Having healed enough, Clark returned to Division 3 to pick up where he left off. Division 3 offered him a desk job but Clark demanded to be in the field again, find David and finish what he started; eventually Division 3 relented and allowed Clark back onto the field. In the field once more, Clark led an attack against Summerland arriving with several agents who held all the mutants at gun point and demanded to speak with David. David, who at this time was wearing the halo made by Cary, easily piles the agents and removes their weapons with his powers. Ptonomy then points a gun at Clark but David tells him to put it away before agreeing that Clark and him need to talk. Seeing their agents fall, the leader of the mission wants to send in another team of agents, however, Daniel persuades them to wait. Now waiting to see what Clark can do, Division 3 continues to watch through Clark's blind eye. Melanie then places Clark into a secure room, guarded by Kerry. As Syd and David continue to walk to the Lab, Sydney tells David that it doesn't matter if he saves the world if he doesn't save himself. David responds that for six years he was in Clockworks contributing nothing to society and now, given the chance, he's going to take it. Now in Cary's lab, David begs Melanie to let him speak with Clark, while Cary attempts to strengthen the halo. Melanie and Ptonomy both think it's a bad idea to let David speak with Clark. Ptonomy suggests that they kill Clark and all of the Division 3 agents. Syd retorts that Ptonomy needs to grow up and they can't murder people. Ptonomy replies that Division 3 murders people and if the Summerland mutants don't want to end up dead, then they need to kill the Division 3 agents before they kill them. Melanie proposes the idea that Summerland moves, assuming Division 3 knows their position, and executes plan M. David continues to beg Melanie to let him talk to Clark because they have a rapport. Sydney points out that this rapport is Clark trying to kill David twice. David clarifies that the second time Clark was going to kill everyone but David and with that kind of thinking the war will never end. Melanie tells David to read Clark's mind because they may never get another chance to learn Division 3's tactics and operations. David asks if they'll kill Clark after they get done using him. Ptonomy agrees that they should kill him. Cary believes that before they decide anything they need to remove Farouk's presence. If the halo fails, Farouk would destroy David's mind and take over his body for good. While in holding, Cary brings Clark a glass of water. Kerry insists that Cary places the water on the table instead of handing it to Clark directly. Clark quietly watches as Cary attempts to mend his relationship with Kerry before asking if they had a fight. Cary explains, to both Kerry and Clark, that Kerry believes he left her in the alternate Clockworks when it wasn't his decision. Kerry cuts him off and demands Cary leaves, to which he does. Clark makes the snarky comment that Cary seemed nice. Melanie finds Oliver helping Cary create a device that would separate Farouk from David. Melanie asks to speak with Oliver privately, before asking him to dinner. Oliver agrees, saying that she reminds him of someone but is still unable to remember who. Melanie says they can figure out who she reminds him of over dinner, as long as they aren't all dead by then. Eventually, Melanie and the others allow David to see Clark, but before David sees him, Melanie speaks with Clark. Melanie apologizes and Clark attempts to threaten Melanie and Summerland, something that Melanie does not take kindly to. Clark justifies his position because mutants threaten the human race. Melanie asks for Clark's name and he gives it. She then tells him that her name is Melanie. Clark replies that he knows this already and that her husband is Oliver Bird who has been missing for 20 years and presumed dead. Melanie says that he'll return sometime. Clark changes the subject, saying that Division 3 will be coming for him with an army. Melanie responds by telling him that he was right that David is a world breaker and if Division 3 had killed him before she learned this maybe his threats would have worked. But Division 3 did not and the age of humans is over. Melanie then leads Clark to David who is meditating/floating outside. David then says that there can be peace, before leading everyone to a new area, where Cary can supply more power to David's halo. David then begins speaking with Clark, while Cary continues fiddling with the halo on his head. Sydney, Ptonomy, Melanie, and Kerry also sit in and listen to the conversation. David offers a truce between Division 3 and mutants but Clark side steps it by pointing out that David doesn't look well. In fact David is not well at all. The halo is slowly losing power and David is soon only repeating "You don't have to be afraid". This strikes a cord in Clark as his cocky facade fades, showing his fear. Sydney, who was standing in the back of room, pipes up, asking why Division 3 doesn't just leave mutants alone. Clark replies that this cannot happen because they'll overthrow the human race and even if he wanted to accept this peace offering he doesn't have the authority to do so. During the meeting, Farouk as "Lenny" drags Syd into the White Room. Sydney says that she can't be able to contact her and this shouldn't be occurring. Farouk corrects her, saying that when Sydney was in David's head, Farouk was in hers. With the halo on, Farouk can't affect David but the halo is weak enough that he is able to contact Syd. This conversation occurs while Farouk uses Lenny's form but it appears to be rotting--a sign that Farouk is weak. Seeing that the Shadow King is losing power, Sydney is no longer afraid of him. Syd calls Farouk a tumor and tells him that doctors cut tumors out and burn them. "Lenny" stops trying to threaten and scare her, instead stating why they're here. The Shadow King tells Syd that if she wants Farouk out of David's head, then Syd needs to help him escape. If Syd doesn't help and they try to remove/kill when he's unwilling to leave, then Farouk will kill David in the process. The meeting ends as David collapse onto the table, the halo no longer having the power to hold the Shadow King at bay. Clark asks what's wrong with him and despite Melanie and the others telling him it's nothing, Sydney sets the record straight. Melanie tries to stop Syd but Syd doesn't listen, believing David is right and they need to trust Division 3. She tells Clark, and Division 3 listening through him, that David is being fed off of by the Shadow King, who is their real enemy, and that they should make a truce so they can stop it. Before Clark can answer, Melanie has Clark taken to his cell. Sydney looks at Melanie, feeling betrayed, but Melanie responds that she can't risk trusting Division 3. Seeing that there is no more time, the mutants prepare David to remove Farouk from his head. David wakes up in Cary's lab tied to a chair with electrodes placed on his head and a large disk hovering over him. He asks what happened and Oliver, who is in the room, responds that it doesn't matter as they could be dead in 10 minutes. David can feel Farouk trying to get free and Oliver tells him, "when we pull, you push". He then turns on a laser system before leaving the room. Syd asks how the procedure will work to which Cary responds that they identified a second set of brainwaves inside David's head. The device will then target everything that is Faourk and suck it out of David's head using a magnetic field. As they begin to remove the Shadow King from David's head, Sydney turns the TV on in Clark's room, allowing him and Kerry to see the process. However, the procedure doesn't go as planned and the Division 3 officials decide to "Send the Equinox". As David asks how he would know when the process began, the machine turns on. The procedure begins to work as David, in his mind, watches Farouk's influence being erased from his memory. Farouk, as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes, appears, but David isn't afraid, asking to see his Lenny disguise. As the procedure progresses, Cary asks Oliver, who is in the generator room, to adjust the power. The procedure works until Amahl starts fighting back, killing David in the process. In David's mind, David ponders what life will be like without the Shadow King, but the Shadow King keeps his promise of killing David during the process by forcing David to choke himself. When a malfunction is detected, leading to a explosion, Oliver is knocked from his ladder and to the ground. Getting up he remembers who Melanie is--his wife. Sydney then runs into the room, kissing David and transferring him to her body. Kerry runs out of the holding cell, telling Clark to stay put. Arriving to help stop Farouk, he jumps to Kerry's body as Cary rushes in to try and help her. Farouk, in Kerry's body, then kicks Cary and knocks him unconscious. "Kerry" then disarms Ptonomy, causing him to fire his tommy gun into the ceiling, before being knocked unconscious. "Kerry" then fires a psychic attack on Melanie, who falls to the ground. Now in the hallway, "Kerry" is jumped by Clark, who hits her with his cane, but this does little and the Shadow King tosses him aside. David then confronts Farouk in the hallway outside of the lab and the two collide. David forces Farouk out of Kerry, knocking her unconscious. The two collide, causing David to be knocked unconscious, as Oliver opens the door from the generator room. Farouk's life essence then collides with Oliver and attaches himself to Oliver's psyche. Now the Shadow King's new host, Oliver, walks out of Summerland, gets into a car and drives away while singing Tony Bennett's "If I Ruled The World". David then gains consciousness. Believing Farouk to be gone, David wakes up the unconscious mutants, telling him that Farouk is gone. Kerry rushes in to see if Cary is okay. He wakes up and jokingly says that Kerry ruptured his spleen and they hug, seemingly reconciled. David also apologizes to Clark, saying he was wrong and Clark should be afraid. Clark agrees that Division 3 should work with Summerland to stop the real enemies like the Shadow King. David then goes to Syd and tells her that she shouldn't have set Farouk free but she explains that the Shadow King would have killed him if she hadn't. David accepts this, telling her that he genuinely feels better. David wakes Sydney up and tells her that she shouldn't have set Farouk free, but she explains that the Shadow King would have killed him if she hadn't. David accepts this, telling her that he genuinely feels better. As the team regains consciousness, Cary then points out that the Shadow King needs a host to survive and that he should be in someone. Melanie then asks where Oliver is. The group then realizes that when David pushed Farouk out of Kerry, he inadvertently sent Farouk into Oliver, who is now gone. That night, David and Sydney stood out on a balcony, enjoying David's freedom. David announces that Oliver and Farouk are heading south before a strange, miniature orb appears. David asks if the orb is one of Cary's, but Sydney doesn't know. The orb then scans David before capturing him inside of it and floating off. David is pictured banging on a small window on the orb, screaming for Sydney's help. Syd then runs inside to tell the others what happened. Cast Main= * Dan Stevens as David Haller * Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett * Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Farouk * Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk * Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace * Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk * Katie Aselton as Amy Haller * Jean Smart as Melanie Bird |-|Guest Starring= * Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird * Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy * Keir O'Donnell as Daniel Debussy |-|Co-Starring= *Quinton Boisclair as Devil With The Yellow Eyes *Jesse Chingo as Buster Debussy *Paul Jarrett as General Stanley *Ben Dextraze as Aide *Mariessa Portelance as Doctor *Jennifer Kitchen as Burt Hart *Mackenzie Gray as The Eye *Ellie Araiza as Philly *Devyn Dalton as Angry Boy *Noah Hegglin Houben as David (Infant) * Luke Roessler as David (6-8 yrs) * Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as David (10-12 yrs) * Alex Mulgrew as David (16 yrs) Gallery Images= Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(3).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(4).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(5).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(6).jpg Promotional_Image_1x08_Chapter_8_(7).jpg Clark The Interrogator.jpg Daniel.jpg S1 Promo 43.jpg Possession.png Energy shield.png |-|Videos= Legion 1x08 Promo "Chapter 8" (HD) Season 1 Episode 8 Promo Season Finale References Category:Season 1/Episodes